


Bloody Tears

by yami_sango



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did life have to be so cruel? Slapping him in the face when he was down? [Ken/Omi, Shounen-ai, OneShot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Nope. I don't.

Title: Bloody Tears  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Ken/Omi  
Spoilers: Umm... none?  
Warnings: Slight OOC, Shounen-ai

My first Weiss fic and with my favorite couple. :D Hopefully, people actually like it.

xOxOxOxOx

Ken looked at his hand. Blood. All he saw was blood covering them. He cleaned his hands countless times since he returned from his last mission. He took the life of a man who used to be his best friend. Someone who tried to kill him... He had loved Kase like a brother.

He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. Why did life have to be so cruel? Slapping him in the face when he was down? He was over joyed his long lost friend was still alive... Joy soon cut short. Kase was his enemy. He had always been. Friendship was just a facade the other man hid behind.

He had enough. Ken just wanted to live a normal life, to love someone and be loved in return. Normal, something he would never have. Never deserve. He was tainted with the blood of others. Tainted with the blood of evil men, though he was doing the world a favor it didn't mean he wasn't evil himself.

"Ken-kun?"

The former soccer player looked up, seeing Omi standing in the doorway. He wondered how long the computer hacker had been standing there.

"You ok, Ken-kun?"

"I'm fine, Omi," he watched the youngest member of Weiss cross the room towards him.

"You don't look fine." The boy sat next to him, "Whats wrong?"

Ken stared at the door, "I just want to be normal. I just want a normal life. To forget about all of this. Forget all the men we've slain, whose blood will always cover my hands. To be happy, to feel loved." He felt tears stinging at his eyes again, "But I don't deserve to be happy."

"Does that mean I don't deserve to be loved, Ken-kun? I'm just as tainted as you are"

Ken's eyes widened as he looked at his friend, a small sad smile on the other boys face. "No... I-I...," Ken slumped foward, looking at the ground. "You deserve to be happy, Omi." He closed his eyes, "You still have innocence left in you. Besides, who would love someone as tainted as me?"

Arms encircled Ken, "I love you Ken-kun." Omi smiled slightly when Ken wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning against him. "I'll do my best to make you happy," he laid his head ontop of the other boys.

xOxOxOxOx

I hope you liked it. :D  
-Yami Sango


End file.
